Legion of Doom
The 'Legion of Doom '''is a time travelling group of villains who have attempted to destroy the Multiverse and change reality. History Formation The Legion of Doom was formed in the aftermath of the Dimensions Crisis. Cyberman, Eobard Thawne/Infearno and Morro felt they had no-one to turn to, so teamed up with the intention of fulfilling Lord Vortech's plan to shape reality as they saw fit. The believed the best way to do so would be to destroy the existing Multiverse and start again. The Reality Bomb The Legion used Infearno's personal time ship, the ''Waverider, and began travelling through space and time, gathering supplies to build a Reality Bomb. By August 4 ABY, they had stolen all the materials they needed, and transported themselves into the Void to build the bomb. The Legion needed something to power the bomb, so they used the Waverider ''to steal 25 planets and a moon across 100-1 and 100-2, including Coruscant, Clom, Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Pyrovillia, the moon of Poosh, Adipose-3, and Griffoth. Battle of the Void The Justice League took notice of the missing planets. The Doctor quickly pieced together where they had gone and that another planet would be needed to complete what the Legion had planned. Pepar was the obvious choice for the final planet, so the Founders in the League waited there. Just as they predicted, the Legion stole Pepar as the final planet. It was there when the League realized the full scope of what the Legion were doing. The League began an attack on the ''Waverider ''and the Legion, only to be met with an army of Chitauri and Daleks. Infearno and Morro led their army into battle, and together, they captured the Founders. Amy Nicai managed to break into the ''Waverider's bridge, where Cyberman hit her with Makuta Energy, weakening her enough to capture and imprison her. While the other Founders were kept in cells on the Waverider, Cyberman gave Amy to the Silence. The Silence set up a death scenario for Amy, in which she was killed by the Silence. Just before Amy was hit with more Makuta Energy by a Silent, everything froze. Amy looked around and saw a creature that called itself Slimer. Slimer had slowed down time, making everything move in extreme slow motion. Slimer explained it had been created by Magor after the Dimensions Crisis to prevent it from happening again. Slimer took Amy out of the scenario and back into the Void, giving her the Slimer Blade, which could imprison those defeated by it. Slimer then vanished, telling Amy "You know what to do". Amy broke back into the Waverider ''and freed the other Founders. She gave the Slimer Blade to Deadpool, who used it to duel Morro. She, Danko and the Doctor went to disable the Reality Bomb while Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Minnie and Kai defeated and decapitated Cyberman. Garmadon, Shadow and Korragg fought the Chitauri and Dalek army while Galactic Girl and Thingymabobmagig fought Infearno. In the end, Morro and Infearno were captured within the Slimer Blade, the 26 planets and the moon were returned to their rightful places, and the ''Waverider ''was destroyed, ending the threat. Cyberman's head was taken to Mondas in a hidden cave, where he stated a prophecy: "The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the 11 and the Question - Doctor Who?". Slimer reclaimed the Slimer Blade and altered the League's memories of the battle so they never knew Slimer was there. The battle was over and the Legion was disbanded. Reforming In October 4 ABY, Hunter Zolomon was subjected to Velocity 9 tests by the Crime Syndicate. He gained a connection to the Speed Force, destroyed the Velocity serums and escaped, becoming Zoom. Zoom was the fastest speedster by far, and his speed attracted the attention of Slimer, who suspected he would be a threat to reality. Slimer stopped Zoom, and slowed down time to make it easier to catch him. However, as a speedster, Zoom was used to everything moving extremely slowly around him, so it was normal to him. With both Slimer and Zoom being on par in terms of speed, Zoom was able to disarm Slimer and break the Slimer Blade, freeing Infearno and Morro. He then threw the remainder of the Blade at Slimer, and it disappeared. With Slimer no longer appearing to be a threat, Zoom decided to join the reformed Legion of Doom with Infearno and Morro. They tracked down and retrieved Cyberman's head on Mondas, then found a way into the Void through unknown means. They found the remains of the ''Waverider ''and began to repair it. Saving and Recruiting Old Enemies ''To be added Siege of Trenzalore To be added Help From KGBeast To be added Recruiting Doctor Doom and Finding the Pilgrim To be added Latverian Insurgency To be added Attack of the Pilgrim To be added Plan to go to Earthrealm To be added Invasion of Thanagar To be added Recruiting Pythor To be added Assisting the Anti-Justice League Law To be added Visiting the Kree To be added Altering Pirate Ship History To be added Creating a Kylo Ren Clone The Legion felt that they needed a Force Sensitive to help them. They believed Kylo Ren would be ideal, but knew he wouldn't join them, so they decided to create a clone of him. The Legion time travelled to 34 ABY and found Kylo just before he launched the Attack on Taunul. They took a DNA sample and erased his memory of the incident. The Legion then time travelled to September 5th 5 ABY, where they used the Kaminoan cloning facility to create a clone of Kylo. Recruiting Krux and Going to Earthrealm To be added Doomworld To be added Known Members Current Members * Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (Clone) * Eobard Thawne/Infearno (leader) * Evelyn Sharp/Artemis * Hank Pym/Reverse Ant-Man * Krux * Morro * Pythor P. Chumsworth * Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom Former Members * Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (absorbed into the Speed Force) * Maxel/Cyberman (former leader, betrayed) * The Pilgrim (deceased) Allies Current Allies * Kang's Empire ** Ronan the Accuser (operating in 3093 ABY) Former Allies * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (operating in 1461 BBY, deceased) Enemies Current Enemies * Crime Syndicate * Justice League * Justice Society * Slimer * Thanagarian Army * Time Masters ** Abby Yates ** Michael Knight/Knight Rider Objectives * Destroy all of reality with a Reality Bomb (July 4 ABY - August 4 ABY, failed) * Destroy the Justice League on Trenzalore (November 4 ABY, failed) * Conquer Latveria (2976 ABY, briefly succeeded) * Build a portal to Earthrealm (succeeded) * Find the Spear of Destiny and rewrite reality (succeeded) * Prevent Doomworld from being erased (failed)Category:Legion of Doom Category:Groups